Stung By A Billywig
by tranquil light
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP!* During a Care of Magical Creatures class, Draco and Hermione both get stung by a billywig and receive the side effects of extreme giddiness - to each other! What will happen? R/R!
1. Chapter 1 The Most Dreadful Class

**A/N: This is my first Draco/Hermione fic, so please be nice. Flames will be used to make smores. I think this is will be a short story, and it's about Draco and Hermione being stung by a billywig in Care of Magical Creatures class. I hope you enjoy! ALSO, I think that it'll be like two or three _very_ short chapters, that's why this first one is so short. Anyways, hope you enjoy it anyhow!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (unfortunately). It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, even the billywig, which I found out about in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Anyways, I don't own anything, but hope you enjoy anyways!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Stung By a Billywig  
  
**Chapter 1 ~ The Most Dreadful Class**  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked to find what woke her up so early in the morning. Crookshanks had pounced onto her lap and was purring loudly. "Oh Crookshanks," Hermione sighed as she looked at her watch, which read half past six. "You're a great alarm clock, but I wanted to sleep a _little_ while longer."

It was already mid-September, and Hermione had spent two weeks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was now attending her fifth year, and she was glad that she was back in the castle, going to classes and having fun with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione glanced at her timetable before going deciding to go to the washroom. Her first class was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Usually, this would be a good class because she got to see Hagrid, but now she wished that she didn't have it because the Gryffindors had to attend it once again with the Slytherins.  
  
And the worst thing about Slytherins was Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. It was bad enough that he had mistaken her for a gorgeous beauty and asked her out on a date (even though Harry and Ron were still laughing about it because he had), but now he was making fun of _her_ for it, asking her why she got all dolled up, and saying that it was probably for him.  
  
It _was_ true, Hermione had developed into a beautiful young girl over the summer holidays, but she didn't know she would be _that_ unrecognizable and that Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy, would ask her out on a date! She sighed, wondering what rude remarks he would make this time and headed towards the washroom.   
  
A short while later, the boy named Draco Malfoy also woke up by Crabbe's loud snores. "Shut up you prat," Draco told him as he got out of bed to get a glass of water. Draco took a big sip and swallowed it down and had just decided to return to bed when he spotted his timetable on the ground. "What tortures of boredom do I have today?" he asked himself. He looked upon his first class which read Care of Magical Creatures. Draco groaned. "This is great," he moaned. "Stuck with the boy who lived to annoy me, the weasel, and...a know-it-all for almost an hour! A very changed know-it-all. I wonder what happened to Granger." He took another sip of water as Crabbe continued to snore. He was certainly shocked by Hermione's appearance, because she was very beautiful, but a Slytherin and a Mudblood shouldn't mix. At least that's how Draco felt. So instead, he chose to make fun of her.   
  
Draco finished his glass of water and went to the washroom to begin his "torturous" day. He hoped nothing would happen too unusual, but in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was no point in hoping because something unusual _always_ happened.   
  
On the other side of the castle, Hermione ran down the dormitory steps into the common room. It was empty, except for Neville Longbottom, who had fallen asleep while working on a Potions essay. After waiting for quite some time, Harry and Ron also arrived in the common room, trying to stifle their yawns without success.  
  
"This is going to be a great day, isn't it?" Ron asked, plopping himself down next to Hermione, who was sitting on a dark red couch.  
  
"I hope that was meant to be sarcastic," Hermione replied as she shut _The Standard Book of Spells, Year 7_.   
  
"Actually, it wasn't," Ron answered. "It _is_ going to be a great day, except for Divination. And hurray! No potions!"  
  
"Yes, but your forgetting the horrible Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione told him.  
  
Harry and Ron opened their mouths in shock. "_Horrible_?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously. "Have you gone _mad_?"  
  
"NO, I have not gone mad, you lunatics," Hermione said.   
  
"Then why are you saying it's horrible?" Harry asked.   
  
"Because we have it with the Slytherins," Hermione answered.  
  
It took Harry and Ron about half a second before they said, "Oh".   
  
"It'll be all right Hermione," Ron assured her. "Remember, you have _us_ to protect you."  
  
"Well, that's a lot of reassurance," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Thankfully, for her, Ron didn't notice the amount of sarcasm in her tone of voice and instead grinned. "Let's go down to breakfast, shall we?" he gestured.   
  
After a light and hearty breakfast, the thing that Hermione had dreaded all morning for only one particular reason had arrived. Hermione slowly dragged her feet across the Hogwarts entrance hall onto the main grounds, trying to avoid Draco at all costs, even though she knew that at Hagrid's Hut, she would probably meet him anyway.  
  
Draco was doing much the same thing. After his miserable and crummy breakfast he sat rooted to the spot until Professor McGonagull scolded him for not going to his classes. Once he had gone to the entrance hall, he also stood rooted to the spot until Crabbe and Goyle pushed him out the front door. 

Everyone eventually arrived at Hagrid's Hut, which was shut. The Gryffindors and Slytherins assembled themselves around the entrance, Hermione making sure she didn't even lay an eye on Draco.   
  
The door opened wide and Hagrid came out with a wild grin. "Today," he began, "we're going to learn about billywigs."   
  
Everyone had curious looks on their face, but Hagrid continued to grin even wider.  
  
"What's a billywig?" Ron asked curiously. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:** **Woo-hoo! So that is it...for now! But I _must_ get reviews, otherwise I won't be inspired to write, heh heh. I know this story sounds pretty useless right now, but don't worry, I'm _just getting started_. So bwahaha! Please review, and I hope there's no flames...please! No flames! Thanks and I hope you read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Long Lecture

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Thank for all the reviews...even though there weren't a thousand (I didn't expect a thousand anyways), I'm just glad _someone_ read them! Anyways, here's the second very short chapter! Heh heh.   
  
ALSO: This is _not_, I repeat, _not_ like Quarantine, even though it's a fabulous story by KAOS, so you better read it but _please_ don't compare me to her's, even though I'm honoured because I get placed/compared to hers *lol*, her story didn't get me started. Reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ inspired me once I read about the Billywig, but it's not like hers because even though they get involved with an animal/insect in Care of Magical Creatures Class, it doesn't result in them being locked up in a room/Quarantine for three months, all right? *lol* Anyways, hope you enjoy and _don't_ worry, it won't be like that...I hope.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Stung By a Billywig  
  
**Chapter 2 ~ A Long Lecture**  
  
The torture continued, Hermione thought, as the Care of Magical Creatures went on. She was avoiding Malfoy with all her might, but it was quite difficult throughout the remainder of the class.   
  
"A Billywig is a small insect," Hagrid began, trying to answer Ron's question.  
  
"Oh, that's just _fascinating_," a loud voice sneered. Hermione could tell who it was without question. Draco Malfoy. Hermione scowled underneath her breath as Hagrid answered.   
  
"It _is_ fascinatin', Malfoy," Hagrid told him. "A billywig has amazin' speed an' agility. It looks like a flower and at the bottom is a stinger. It'll only use it if yeh try to kill it. Usually it'll just sniff yeh and fly off. Can anyone tell me where the Billywig comes from?"  
  
Hermione, to nobody's surprise, rose her hand and answered, "It's native to Australia."  
  
"That's right Hermione," Hagrid smiled. "10 points ter Gryffindor. It's 'bout half an inch long and deep blue and yeh can barely see it unless yeh hear it buzzing."   
  
Hagrid then revealed a small black box, which was smaller than your average jewelry box. It appeared empty, except you could hear a faint buzzing coming from inside it. "Now, yeh ought teh be careful with this here," Hagrid informed them. "If it does manage to sting yeh, then yeh'll usually suffer the side effects."  
  
Neville gulped. "I'm not going to die," he muttered. "I'm _not_ going to die..."  
  
"There are only two side effects," Hagrid continued. "One of 'em is levitation. If yeh get stung, yeh'll usually fly a few feet in the air, and if yeh get stung enough times, it'll result in permanent levitation."   
  
"Cool!" Seamus exclaimed, amused by the very thought.  
  
"Not quite," Hagrid said sternly. "Another side effect is giddiness."  
  
"_Giddiness_?" Draco howled, getting down on all fours and banging the ground with his fists. "_Giddiness_? You must be joking!"  
  
"I'm **not** joking, Malfoy," Hagrid said, apparently annoyed by Draco's comment. "It'll have a large effect on your attitude. Yeh'll be really energetic and excited, and then yeh'll be quite moody. And yeh might tend to do things that you wouldn't normally do."  
  
"Like what?" Neville asked in a quiet, scared tone.   
  
"Like..." Hagrid began, trying to find the right words. "Um...say yeh hate someone's guts, but then yeh get stung by a billywig. Then, you might actually start likin' the person."  
  
"YUCK!" Ron cried. "Hagrid, don't even _talk_ about that kind of stuff!"  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "That's just an example, Ron. And besides, if yeh get stung, it might also result in you hatin' the person even more!"   
  
"Now _that's_ what I wanted to hear!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"An' the third side effect..." Hagrid began.  
  
"Did you forget how to count?" Draco snarled. "Well, I'm not quite surprised, with a great lump like you..."  
  
Ron began to leap at Draco, but Hermione and Harry stopped him just in time, although they too were quite angry at his comment.  
  
"You watch your mouth Malfoy!" Harry warned him.   
  
"Nobody asked _you_ to speak!" Draco told him. "Anyways, as I was saying....that stupid great lump - "   
  
"He's not a great lump!" Hermione told him, breaking her vow of not speaking a word to him. "And he certainly hasn't forgotten how to count!" Hermione couldn't stop herself. It had just burst out, as though a prisoner was breaking free from Azkaban. At once, she regretted those words, since Draco had decided to turn towards her and tease her instead.   
  
"Are you going to become _his_ admirer too?" Draco asked, gesturing to Hagrid. "Because I'm sure _he'll_ be happy about it. Myself, on the other hand, would rather not have you as an admirer." Hermione muttered something under her breath and gave Draco the most evil glare, but Draco continued. "My _point_ is that he said there was only two side effects, and now he's mentioning a third."   
  
"I was going ter say that the third effect can only _be_ in effect if yeh're allergic Malfoy," Hagrid told him. "15 points from Slytherin for interruptin'."   
  
"**WHAT?**" Draco exclaimed. "That's absolutely ridiculous! You wait..."  
  
"...'Til my father hears about this," the Gryffindors finished for him. They had heard it many times before, and had considered it his motto. Draco turned a nasty shade of red as the Gryffindors laughed at him.  
  
"Yeah, laugh all you want," Draco thought. "This _is_ absolutely ridiculous! I hate this dreadful class!"  
  
Hagrid cleared his throat as the Gryffindors continued to laugh. "Settle down," he told them. "The third side effect, if yeh're allergic....is either a nasty case of measles that won't go away unless yeh have a very powerful type of antidote, or....death."   
  
Neville began to shake uncontrollably. "D-d-d-d-d-death?" he whimpered, his eyes glancing in every spot possible, as though checking if the Grim Reaper was standing right beside him.   
  
"Yeah, but there's only one d, you pathetic idiot," Draco replied.  
  
"That's enough!" Hagrid roared. "20 points from Slytherin for unnecessary teasing!"   
  
Draco finally remained silent. What did _he_ possibly do to deserve this, he wondered? Nothing at all!  
  
Hermione felt rather different, however. She felt that Draco definitely deserved what he got, considering that he was being a downright arse. She knew she should've kept her mouth shut, that the teasing was just going to get even worse, but she couldn't help it. He was _**so**_ annoying! She hated everything about him, inside and out. He seemed to have no good thoughts or feelings towards anyone but himself. He loved to tease, whether it was because they were supposedly stupid, or Muggle-born. Hermione didn't understand why he chose to have a life like that. How could you have a good life when all you do if try to put others down?  
  
But Hermione didn't understand how Draco felt. He was _taught_ to tease. His own father, Lucius Malfoy, had told him some very '_important_' words when Draco was younger, and even though Draco sometimes felt he should go against them, he always chose to follow them instead.   
  
"You listen to me boy," Draco was told by his father, "we are better than everyone else. The Malfoys are Purebloods, who are very rich, and very powerful. Everything else is lower than us, you understand? Other Purebloods are all right, unless they are against the Malfoys. Half-borns are lower. Mudbloods are even lower. You understand me? We are greater than everyone else!"  
  
And Draco stood by those words, for some foolish reason. After all, it was his _father_, but sometimes Draco felt he was completely wrong. These words how somehow brainwashed him, and so, Draco teased everyone who was "lower" than him. Draco shook his head and stopped his pondering. He looked towards Hagrid, who continued the lesson.   
  
"Now," Hagrid said, finishing up his lecture, "I'll be lettin' it loose. _Please do not act foolish_, understand? It's almost impossible to curse him, so don't even try it. The only thing that could be faster than this lil' thing is a very, **very** fast broomstick." Hagrid glanced at Harry and smiled. Harry returned the smile and wondered whether he should've brought his broomstick or not.   
  
Hagrid lifted the small box, which was now beginning to move very quickly. He slowly put his hand on the lid. "Have fun everyone," he told them. "And be safe!" With a last glance at everyone, Hagrid took the lid off the black box.   
  
** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Woo-hoo! So there it is! I know it was considerably short, but if you look under the ALSO part, you'll know why. A large thank you to all of the reviewers. Your reviews really help and I'm glad that some of you enjoy this! I feel this will be more than two or three _very _short chapters. Probably five or six now, since umm...I want the major part of the story to be continued in the next chapter.   
  
ALSO: I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I wasn't very inspired today. My muse decided to take a break, and I'm not very happy about that, so that's why this chapter is so short and not very good at all but don't worry - I hope that Chapter 3 will be _much_ better....I hope!   
  
AND BEFORE I FORGET: I know it's really mean to leave cliffhangers, but I can't help it. My muse is playing with my mind and keeps saying, "Put a cliffhanger....you MUST put a cliffhanger..." and I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Next time, I PROMISE, there won't be one!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Annoyance

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Thank for all the reviews...even though there weren't a thousand (I didn't expect a thousand anyways), I'm just glad _someone_ read them! Anyways, here's the third very short chapter! Heh heh.   
  
ALSO: Tonight I have absolutely no homework (woo-hoo!), meaning that I've been writing practically all night long. Thanks for many of the appreciating reviews and some of the constructive criticism review *shudders*, but um, yeah, hope you enjoy this third chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Stung By a Billywig  
  
**Chapter 3 ~ The Annoyance**  
  
Everyone stood in complete silence as Hagrid slowly took off the lid. The only thing that could be heard was the faint humming of the billywig, and Neville whimpering.   
  
Although Hermione had read about billywigs, just like she had read about many other things, she had never seen a billywig before. She stood there, also in silence, concentrating on the black box, so as not to be distracted by anything else. Like Draco Malfoy, for example.  
  
Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, wasn't paying any attention to anything. He was constantly yawning and as Hagrid's hand slowly moved, Draco wished that he could just yank Hagrid's hand off and take the lid off himself.   
  
The lid finally came off, and, for a split second, everyone swore they could see a deep blue blur, that strangely resembled a small flower, before it zoomed out of sight. Now everyone was on the look-out, while Neville went to hide in bush for fear of getting stung.  
  
"All right, careful now!" Hagrid cried cautiously, as everyone looked out dumbfounded.  
  
"Okay, now where's that little bugger?" Ron muttered as he looked around wildly. "I'm going to squash it!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't do anything to the billywig - it'll just get even more annoyed."  
  
"The same thing goes for other things as well," a voice said behind Hermione. Hermione swung around, and much to her infuriation, Draco was looking her in the face.  
  
"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry asked carefully, casually putting his hand in his robe pocket which contained his wand.  
  
"I mean, _Potter_, is that some things also get even more annoyed, even at the slightest thing," Draco continued.   
  
"Yeah, kind of like me," Ron said, taking a break from his wild chase, "I get annoyed by Malfoy's voice."  
  
"I get annoyed at his face," Dean Thomas added.  
  
"I get annoyed at everything about him," Neville cried suddenly from deep within the bush.  
  
Draco scowled. "Shut up!" he shouted. "I _also_ get annoyed, you know. I get annoyed by Potter, also known as the boy who lived to annoy me. I get annoyed by Weasel, the hand-me-down boy. I get annoyed by Neville, that pathetic little slime ball, who's frightened by even the smallest thing. There's also Granger that I get annoyed by..." But Draco stopped suddenly, as he tried to think of words to continue. How _did_ she annoy him? Looking at her, with her face scrunched up into an angry look, he said, "...Well...she's a know-it-all braniac, and a Mudblood to boot, reading a book wherever she goes. Honestly, her book is shoved so far up her nose it could come out of her arse."  
  
The Slytherins, who were now assembled around Draco, began to howl and cackle with laughter. Hagrid looked at them as a warning, but they continued to laugh. Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears, but she managed not to cry. "Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Ron muttered in her ear. Hermione found herself shaking her head, and now began to look at Draco as though she was about to kill him.   
  
"Well," Hermione began, "at least **_I_** don't have a broomstick shoved so far up **_my_** arse!" All the Gryffindors howled, and even small laughter could be heard from the bush. Draco turned a furious shade of red.  
  
"Nobody insults a Malfoy and gets away with it!" he exclaimed as the laughter began to die down.  
  
"Well she just insulted _you_," Ron said, "so how is she not going to get away with it?"  
  
"Like this," Draco replied. Casually taking his wand out of his pocket he cried, "_Accio billywig!"  
  
_Everyone watched as Draco caught the whizzing billywig casually and held the billywig tightly in his palm, almost as if he was squishing it. Hagrid looked outraged. "**MALFOY! YEH PUT IT DOWN THIS INSTANT!**" Hagrid bellowed.   
  
"Don't have a cow, you great lump," Draco said. He then cried, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ which gained complete control over the billywig. He even pronounced the spell correctly. Everyone watched, their mouths wide open in shock, as the billywig struggled to get away. But Draco lifted it into the air, high above...Hermione's head.   
  
Ron urged for her to run away from the apparent 'maniac', but Hermione stood and watched cautiously what Draco was about to do. "You better not go and do what I think your going to do Malfoy," Hermione warned as the billywig began to squeal in pain.  
  
"And what's that, Granger?" Malfoy asked dully, as his wand rose higher and higher.  
  
"Don't you **dare** let that billywig down anywhere near me and let it sting me," Hermione answered, "or else..."  
  
"Or else what?" Draco said, watching in amusement as the Gryffindors and Slytherins slowly backed away from him and began to gaze at him as though he was a maniac, _and_ as Hagrid watched the poor billywig and was beginning to count how many points he would take off Slytherin.  
  
"Malfoy, yeh better let it down or else it'll be 200 points from Slytherin, I'm warnin' yeh!" Hagrid cried.  
  
"Or else what?" Draco repeated, ignoring the fact that Hagrid was about to rip him apart.  
  
"Or else Hermione'll shove that broomstick even **farther** up your arse, you daft idiot!" Ron answered, looking absolutely infuriated.  
  
"Is that so?" Draco asked. As though a person dropping a hundred stories down, so it was as Draco suddenly dropped his wand, causing the billywig to come flying down.   
  
Hermione opened her mouth as wide as it could and looked up as the billywig came, stinger first, right where she was standing. Ron was frantically trying to get her out of the way, but Hermione stood rooted to the spot, apparently from shock. The Gryffindors screamed, Hagrid began to yell, and the Slytherins began to pat Draco on the back for a 'job well done'.   
  
The billywig dropped down on Hermione, and, by accident, it stung her in the neck. Instantly, Hermione's eyes began to droop. "Your arse...is going to hurt...a-after I'm done with you," Hermione promised, as she dropped onto the ground unconscious.   
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron cried. They looked from Draco, to Hermione, and finally to the billywig, who apparently wasn't finished with it's stinging business. Regaining it's control, it flew towards Draco in a great blur and struck him quickly in the arm.  
  
Draco's eyes also began to droop and his mouth sagged open. "Well....my arse won't hurt....as much as my arm," he said as his knees began to bend weakly. And with a last blink, Draco collapsed to the ground in a great heap.   
  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: WOOP-WOOP! Sorry, but I'm complete amazed that I managed to finish this. I thought I was stuck at a dilemma (_no matter what I do, all I think about is you..._) because I didn't know how to continue this, but here you are and don't fret (unless you really want to) because there's going to be more to come!  
  
ALSO: Thanks to the reviewers, you know who you are, unless you've got a nasty case of amnesia. You greatly helped me, through encouraging words and uhh...criticizing words. *lol* Don't worry, criticizing does help, just as long as it's not....really mean criticizing which results in tears and frustration and....geez, I've been spending too much time in my English class!  
  
ANDDDDDD: Sorry about the *clears throat* 'arse's'. Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton) used it in the movie when he was mocking Neville, so I figured it'll be all right since _that_ was rated PG. Bwahaha!   
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Jenni, aka KAOS....without her, this chapter would not exist. Well, actually it would, but she helped greatly so this is for you! Woop-woop! I-I can't be a wizard...'cos I'm Jewish! (inside joke)  
  
_CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON! (unless I don't get any reviews...heh heh...)  
  
_Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 Operations

**A/N: Wow, these are coming quicker and quicker, aren't they? *lol* That's due to the fact that I have no life and...because I have no life. Thanks for all the reviews, I _really really_ appreciate them, I appreciate them beyond belief, so there you go!   
  
ALSO: Tonight I was sort of planning to hang out with people....but their not home, so I guess it's their loss. *lol* Hope you enjoy this really weird fourth chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Stung By a Billywig  
  
**Chapter 4 ~ Operations  
  
** Hermione opened her eyes and was greeted with blurriness. Rubbing her eyes furiously, her normal vision returned and she recognized the infirmary. Suddenly, she remembered what had just happened and was struck with about a thousand emotions. She looked around wildly for Draco, and realized that he was right beside her in another bed, wrapped tightly in blankets. He was still unconscious.   
  
Hermione gritted her teeth and felt like slapping him for what he did and was just about to decide which hand to use to strike him when the door to the infirmary opened. Professor Dumbledore walked in and closed the door behind him. "Ah Miss Granger you're awake," he greeted her. But Hermione was in no mood to be friendly to him. She did a little 'hmph' noise as he came over to her bed.   
  
"I understand that you may be a little upset of the event that occurred," Dumbledore began.   
  
"A little?" Hermione replied with anger in her voice. "Now _that's_ an understatement."   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "And I know that your being stung has dealt somewhat with your emotions. These are the side effects. Although 'giddiness' may sound like being very hyper and excited, it sometimes will be the complete opposite. You may become distressed, angry, tired, or depressed - these side effects are in the _finer_ print."  
  
Hermione scoffed. "Ha! _Finer_!"  
  
Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. "Please Miss Granger," he told her, "try and be at least a _little_ cooperative. You and Mr Malfoy will probably have to stay in the infirmary for a night or two, but no more than that. Try and be polite."  
  
Hermione was raging at his comments. She felt as if her anger was swelling up inside her and that she was floating in the air. But then she realized - she was! She was hovering above her bed about six or seven inches. She let out a loud gasp in surprise and Dumbledore chuckled.   
  
"That's another side effect," Dumbledore explained. "Hovering. Very interesting as well. It will probably wear off in a day or so I expect. Now, I expect to see both of you _alive_ tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey will be in her office at the end of the infirmary if you need her. Good night - I think you'll need some rest."  
  
Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. Her emotions were making her go crazy - she felt excited, depressed, angry, sad, and sort of giddy all at the same time. She also couldn't believe her current situation, and it was all because of Malfoy. "He's such an idiot!" she cried inside. "But then again, so am I. I should've just walked away from the situation, but oh _no_, I had to be a coward and stay in one spot wondering what on earth he was going to do. And he actually went and did it." Speaking of Draco, she noticed him still unconscious in the bed beside her. He looked quite dreamy, Hermione had to admit; he looked very peaceful and harmless with his eyelids tightly shut and a small smile was formed with his soft lips.   
  
Feeling slightly in a playful mood, she leaned over her bed and poked Draco. He stirred in his bed and eventually opened his eyes. "Where-where am I?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as Hermione did when she first awoke.  
  
"How did the operation go?" Hermione asked, instead of answering his question.  
  
Draco sat up in his bed at once. "W-what operation?" he stuttered as he looked at her, wide-eyed.   
  
"The one to get the broomstick removed from your arse!" Hermione answered with a small giggle.  
  
Draco sighed. "Stupid Mudbloods," he muttered.   
  
"What was that you said?" Hermione asked, her excited and playful emotions leaving her completely.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing," Draco replied, picking up a glass full of water on his bedside table and drinking some of it eagerly.  
  
Hermione stared at Draco for a moment. "You know what?" Hermione said, rather as a statement than a question. "I wish that you would actually admit the mean and nasty thoughts that you're thinking instead of just keeping them hidden inside. That will just make people infuriated at you, sort of like me being infuriated right now."  
  
"Yeah," Draco said. "But you know what? If I actually _did_ tell exactly what I was thinking, which might not necessarily be mean or nasty, you'd probably be even more infuriated with me. So best just leave it at me saying 'Oh nothing, nothing' then you trying to cast a hex on me."  
  
"I suppose," Hermione agreed. "_But_, you know what? If you don't tell me then I'll probably place a hex on you anyways."  
  
"So really I have no choice," Draco decided. "No matter what I do, no matter how I act, no matter what I say, in the long run I'll end up having a hex placed on me but you."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said, with a small smile on her face. "You've finally got it right. Good job, Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Now that we've got _that_ straightened out," Draco began, "could you **please** explain what's going on, and please don't mention the words broomstick or arse please?"  
  
Hermione laughed slightly, her mood improving a little bit. "Well first things first. Why don't you look down for a moment?"  
  
"Why on earth would I want to -- CRIKEY!" Draco howled in surprise as he looked down and found himself levitating. He then looked at Hermione and noticed that she was also levitating as well. He was overall surprised and shocked at their current situation, and reminded himself that next time he saw Hagrid he was going to kill him for using the billywigs. "I should write to my father right now and tell him when that blubbering idiot has done," Draco thought, but he looked again at Hermione, noticing that she was smiling, and stopped thinking for a moment. "Continue...and explain why the hell I'm levitating."  
  
Hermione giggled, which was most unlike herself. "Dumbledore was in here a few minutes ago when you were still unconscious," Hermione began.  
  
"Yeah, and then _I_ was interrupted by you!" Draco cut in.  
  
Hermione sighed and continued. "He explained all about the side effects on levitation, and that it will probably last a day or so. And also he explained about the side effects on our emotions - how one minute we could be perfectly happy and then the next we could be breaking down in hysterics."  
  
"Well _that's_ something to look forward to!" Draco interrupted in a very sarcastic tone.   
  
"Cut the sarcasm Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "Anyways, Dumbledore expects us to see both of us _alive_, so why don't we try to be cooperative for once under the circumstances?"  
  
"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor acting civilized in a infirmary? In your dreams Granger," Draco said with a sly smirk on his face. He loved teasing Hermione; she took it much too seriously and that pleased Draco to some extent. He was just worried that one day she actually _would_ hex him.   
  
"I said under the circumstances," Hermione told him. "Never in my dreams would I want a Slytherin and a Gryffindor acting civilized in a infirmary. I wouldn't even want the two combined!"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Whatever, but it's going to take a while for me to adjust to these...uh..._circumstances_ as you so eloquently put it."  
  
"You actually used proper grammar for once!" Hermione cried excitedly. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Draco widened his eyes. "All right, now I'm just plain scared. Not uncooperative or stubborn, just plain scared."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Forget about it then. I was just excited that you were talking properly for once. But anyways, by the time it takes you to _adjust_ to these circumstances, we'll probably be already out of here. So you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Actually I have plenty to worry about," Draco disagreed. "I have to worry about how I'll actually survive this place with you in here for a remainder of up to two days, and I also have to worry about the next Quidditch match which of course, naturally, is against Gryffindor...and I have to worry about my exams and such and I also have to..."  
  
"Draco, could you please do me favor and shut your mouth?!" Hermione cried, as she picked up her goblet containing water and drank it eagerly.   
  
Draco shrugged. "Anyways, we should go back to the matter at hand," he told her. Noticing her puzzled look he added, "You know, the one where no matter what I do, no matter what I say, you'll always put a hex on me."  
  
"Yes that's right," Hermione said. "But I thought this matter was closed. You already know that no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I'll always put a hex on you."  
  
Draco didn't know what had come over him, yet he found himself saying, "Yeah...but what if I do..._this_?" He suddenly jumped out of bed, and found that his feet hadn't touched the ground because he was levitating. Hermione was about to say "What if you do _what_?" When he suddenly leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione was about to scream in protest and was about to shove him off, when her emotions went giddy and she closed her eyes and went in deeper for the kiss.   
  
After quite a while, Draco slid onto her bed and they continued with their lips tightly locked. It would have looked quite absurd if someone just walked into the infirmary, because they would have found two students who were levitating in the air and kissing each other. At last, Draco opened his eyes and smiled. "So...have you changed your mind about hexing me?" he asked.   
  
"I'll reconsider it," she said with a grin, and she closed her eyes and leaned in again.   
  
** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yea, so there it is! I'm sorry it took me an awful while to do it, and I know that it's probably an awful chapter but I just wanted to enter in some mushy stuff, and I hope it's not _too_ mushy for you...ack! I know it probably sounds an awful lot (I'm using awful a lot today) like _Quarantine_ by KAOS, which is fabulous, but trust me it will be different. And it'll probably stink...but anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews I really really really really really really really really really really really really appreciate them! (Now I'm saying really an awful lot...ack! And there's the 'awful' again!) Here are my individual thanks;  
  
_Karine_ - Thank you so much!  
_Madam Rose_ - Ack! Believe me, _Quarantine_ is much better than this, but I still do appreciate the reviews and it will become much different...because um, their in an infirmary for only about a second or two, and they might become enemies very quickly after they are healed from the side effects of the billywig...but I'm revealing way too much!  
_Trancos_ - Thanks for your kind words!  
_IluvTF _- Um, it's going somewhere trust me! And D/H will definitely end up together (as you see in this chapter) but..*gasp*..for how long?  
_Mary-ann_ - Awww, thanks don't worry I'm continuing!  
_Emperor's Sister_ - You're anxious, huh? Sorry if this isn't a completely good chapter and if it's not that um...anxious as you expected it to be but anyways, thanks!  
_hyper_shark_ - Ack again! If I hurry too much it'll end up as horrible as this one, or perhaps even more horrible so don't be too pestering but thanks anyways!  
_KAOS_ - Ahh...the master...ohm...*bows down* I'm serious, this fic is headed down-hill...hopefully it'll get better but thanks for your kind words o wise one!  
_The Dragon Guardian of the Sea_ - Why would I want them to get stung, you ask? Because what's the fun if they don't? *lol* Hee heee....  
_Princess Roly_ - Aww, thank you!  
_Continue Continue Continue!!_ - Oops...um...yea, I take a long time to finish fics, don't I? *lol*  
_alaina_ - Thanks Alaina, my buddy old chum person thingy ma bobber! I finally got to finish it because of 'Take Your Kids to Work Day' but I have to go to work soon....ack!  
_Himitsu Honso_ - Awww, thank you! Your words mean more than you'll ever know!  
_Tina_ - Actually, I'm from Canada but the billywigs sounded so cute in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ so I decided to use them!  
  
Thanks for your reviews and if you want some more billywigs and some more giddiness, then you must:  
_REVIEW!_ (But don't flame too much please, because I already know how horrible this chappie is! Thanks!)**  
  
  
**   
**   
  



End file.
